Jealous Valentine
by Phoenix hemo
Summary: Brittany goes on a Valentine's Day date with Artie and Santana sees red..sucky summary but hopefully better story..hope you guys enjoy..R


A/N

Ok so this is just a random fic..back story would be sometime after Duets but Bartie wouldn't have happened..i don't know..i'm a bit sleepy now..anyway hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Brittany looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a tight blue dress which was just long enough to cover her ass and showed off her long dancer's legs. She ran her hands over the straps, making sure it fell properly before she looked in the mirror. Her hair was straightened but she was wearing a blue polka dotted headband so that the hair didn't come into her eyes. Grabbing some mascara she really emphasized her eyes, leaving the rest of her face almost neutral. Stepping back, she admired herself in the mirror a minute or two longer, making sure she looked presentable.

Hearing a horn outside, Brittany quickly put on her shoes and ran outside, grinning wide with excitement. She opened the passenger door, and slipped into the seat, grinning at her companion and date for the evening. "Hey Artie, how are you?" She asked, making conversation as she put on her seatbelt.

Artie looked at her, giving her a once over and let out a low whistle. "Wow Brittany, you look drop-dead gorgeous!"

Brittany blushed and swatted Artie on the arm, "Please Artie, you are too much!" She giggled, and Artie grinned, putting the car into ignition and driving off to the venue. Brittany looked out of the mirror, as she looked forward to the night. Artie had called her a few days ago asking her if she wanted to come with him as a date for Valentine's day.

"Valentine's day? But Santana said that's only for couples?" Brittany had asked confused as she held the receiver of the phone between her shoulder and ear, while petting lord tubbington who was taking a nap on her lap.

"O-of course Brittany! It is for couples. But err.. I don't have a date for the party and I need one!" Artie tried explaining.

"Artie, I understand, but we are not a couple! So how can I be your date?" Brittany asked confused.

"We can go as friends" Artie finally said.

"Really? So Valentine's is not only about couples?" Brittany asked, excited at the thought of finally doing something on Valentine's day.

"It should be celebrated with your loved ones. And that can include your closest friends, I suppose. Plus I really need a date Brittany!" Artie pleaded, and Brittany smiled.

She loved helping out people.

"Okay Artie. If you insist, I will go to this party with you as your friend" Brittany smiled as lord tubbington purred.

"Awesome. I'll pick you up at sharp 8 pm. Not fashionably late 8 pm, where girls are always 1 hour late. I mean sharp 8 pm" Artie said into the phone, and Brittany let out a laugh.

"Yes Artie, don't worry. I'll be ready" Brittany hung up and put the phone next to her on the nightstand. She couldn't wait till the party!

Artie parked at the venue, and before Brittany could open her door, Artie had rushed to her side to open it for her. Giving him a smile of thanks, Brittany got off the car, and adjusted her dress.

"Thanks Artie" Brittany said politely, and Artie flashed her a grin.

"Anything for a beautiful lady Brittany"

Brittany smiled back, and walked with him to the entrance. She was in awe of everything in the function room. The decorations inside were so breathtaking that Brittany slowed down and stood there for a few minutes gazing at the beauty of everything. She let out a slow breath and felt that she was in a fairytale, where she had come into a Prince's palace.

Waiters worked professionally, speaking the toughest of dishes with ease, serving everyone. The laughter of the guests was like a quiet buzz to the music that was being played over the speakers. The dance floor had lights bouncing off it, while the lights surrounding it were dim, giving it a bit of seclusion from the rest of the function room.

The tables and chairs were organized in such a way that each table was secluded, yet not too far away from the other table.

The color scheme was white red and gold. Brittany felt happy that she had stuck with blue, since a lot of the ladies seemed to be wearing red, pink or black.

"Wow Artie, this looks amazing" She whispered to him.

Artie gave her a grin in return, took her arm, hooked it in his, and walked down the stairs with her, taking her into the heart of the function room.

She saw as the women turned to look at her and the Artie. Brittany felt happy at being the center of attention, and smiled at everyone she made eye contact with.

"What are you doing here?"

Brittany froze, and the smile immediately dropped from her face as she heard the familiar voice speak from her back. Her arm automatically loosened in Artie's grip, and she was glad it was hooked between his elbow and body, otherwise it would have ungracefully plopped to her side.

She let out a shaky breath, and slowly turned to face the person standing in front of her glaring at her accusingly.

"Santana! What a pleasant surprise! I thought you weren't coming tonight?" Artie said, and Brittany looked at him frowning. Why didn't Artie tell her Santana was going to be here. She would have never said yes!

But then again, she should have figured out that the Santana reached everywhere she went.

Brittany looked back up at Santana and saw she was still glaring at Brittany. Brittany looked back at her confused. What had she done wrong?

"I decided to come last minute. And thank God I did. Why are you here?" She asked, directing the last question at Brittany. Brittany raised an eyebrow at her, and took a few minutes to answer seeing her getting riled up at Brittany being so indifferent.

"I am Artie's date" She finally said, and she saw as Santana's nostrils flared in anger.

Poor Artie Brittany thought, and saw as the latina's glare finally focused on Artie, then dropped down to the hooked arms of Brittany and Artie.

"What? Santana asked slowly in a disbelieving, yet dangerous voice. Brittany gulped in fear, but determinedly did not let any of it show on her face.

"Yeah" Artie said, giving Santana a look of confusion, "I asked Brittany, and she said yes"

Santana's glare strengthened and Brittany was sure that if looks could kill, Artie would have turned into dust by now. She had to do some damage control.

Plus she always did love being the hero and saving people from misery...or the fiery latina.

"Er...Artie..can you get me a drink? I am thirsty" Brittany said, hoping that she was saving him from Santana's wrath.

She could almost see the vein jumping in Santana's neck, and she hoped that the latina would control whatever was troubling her.

"Y-yeah. Sure" Artie stammered, obviously not unaffected by Santana's unwavering gaze.

He broke away from Brittany and walked away, dramatically letting out a sigh of relief which both Brittany and Santana heard.

Brittany bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud, however her laughter quickly died down as Santana's gaze now fixed on Brittany.

"Since when do you date Artie?" Santana asked accusingly.

"Why can't I date Artie?" Brittany asked defiantly. Santana narrowed her eyes, grabbed Brittany's elbow and pulled her to the side so they were in the darkened, secluded area of the function room.

"How many times do I have to tell you, just answer my question directly Brittany! Since when did you start dating Artie?" Santana sneered, and Brittany narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Since I thought he was nicer than you!" She snapped, and she saw as the latina's eyes widen in shock, before hurt registered in them.

"You think he's better than me B?" Santana asked, and Brittany let out a sigh.

"That's not what I-" She tried explaining, but Santana cut her off by turning on her heel and marching away from there. Brittany closed her eyes in defeat and leant her head back against the wall. What the hell just happened?

She had to fix this.

Following where Santana had walked away to, she saw that the latina was now sitting at the bar, chatting to a quite attractive lady.

She scowled as she saw that the latina's hand was resting on the woman's bare thigh, and a lazy smirk graced her features. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Santana whisper something to her and the woman threw her head back giving out a horrendous laugh...or at least that's what Brittany thought of it.

Her mouth turned down in disgust as Santana smiled with her, her thumb stroking lazy circles on her leg. Suddenly the latina's eyes left the lady and fixed on Brittany. Brittany felt herself go breathless in a sudden as her heart skipped a beat. She clutched the sides of her dress as she stared back at Santana.

Santana kept her eyes on Brittany, gauging her reaction, and Brittany was sure that her eyes gave away every bit of her anger and hurt. Santana smirked at her, and then turned back to the lady, whispering something else into her ear, making her laugh that horrendous laugh again.

Brittany turned on her heel and marched away from there.

She had to do something.

"Brittany, your drink" Artie said, coming to stand next to her and giving her a glass of rum and coke. Brittany quickly took it from him and gulped it down in a few sips, her insides still burning in anger. What does she think of herself Brittany thought angrily, as she wrung clenched her fists, her nails almost digging into her palms.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Artie asked, looking at her concerned, however Brittany ignored him, muttering things under her breath.

"What about Santana?" Artie exclaimed, and Brittany looked at him confused.

"Huh?" She asked, trying to figure out how he knew that Santana was the cause of the frustration within her.

"You keep muttering 'Santana' and 'Stupid slut' again and again, so I thought Santana is what's causing you worry?" Artie asked, as he looked at her concerned.

Brittany looked back to where Santana was sitting, and saw that the woman was now a lot closer to her. She looked on in disgust and her heart clenched painfully at the sight.

Why was Santana doing this?

"Ahhh. I get it" Artie finally said, a small hint of sadness in his voice. Brittany looked at him confused once again.

"What? what do you get?" Brittany snapped, unable to stop the bubbling of emotions within her, making her short and sharp with everyone around.

"You are jealous" He said simply, and Brittany's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" she exclaimed, and Artie smiled at her sadly.

"Yeah Brittany, you are jealous of the girl sitting next to Santana" Artie explained, and Brittany looked at him incredulously. Even though deep down she knew he was right, Brittany refused to admit.

She shook her head defiantly, and refused to look at Artie.

"Don't worry. I have a solution for this. Let's make Santana jealous" Artie said, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips as his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"What?" Brittany asked, looking at him incredulously once more.

He's gone crazy Brittany thought, however Artie continued to smirk at her, and she could almost see the wheels turning in his mind trying to figure out a plan.

"Simple! Let's make her jealous, and she will forget about the woman sitting next to her, and be with you the entire night" Artie explained.

Brittany looked back at Santana and saw that she was now whispering into the woman's ear. Jealousy was eating at Brittany, and she clenched her fists tighter.

She would like to see Santana stay away from every woman in the room. She did not like the fact that Santana would be with other woman. She wanted the latina's attention and worry solely for her. It made her feel wanted and important.

It made her feel safe. Something she hadn't felt since her parents' had passed away.

"What do I do?" Brittany asked meekly as she felt shameful for even considering such a proposition. However she pushed aside the ashamed feeling, and looked at Artie for help.

"Use me" He said, winking at her.

"I..don't know.." Brittany started. She had a feeling that Artie felt more than friendly for her, and she didn't want to give him false hope.

"Oh please Brittany! If this plan works, who knows Santana might declare her undying love for you. You two might get married and have loads of babies. Then i can tell my nieces and nephews what an important part I played in getting you two together" He explained, grinning as Brittany blushed a deep red and looked down embarrassed.

"Relax Brittany" Artie nudged her, and whispered in her ear, "Want to hear the plan?"

Brittany looked back up at Santana and saw she was looking at Brittany once more. As their eyes met, Santana looked away and put her arm around the woman sitting next to her.

She looked back at Artie and nodded.

"Yes" She whispered.

Brittany walked up to where Santana was sitting, putting an extra swing to her hips. She carefully sat in a barstool, almost opposite Santana's so she could look at the latina without being too obvious. However that meant Santana could look at her freely too, and that's what Brittany wanted.

Brittany sat on the barstool, running her hand gently over the counter. She had opened the removed the headband holding her hair back, and put her hair over one shoulder.

She looked up from under her lashes and saw as Santana refused to look at her, however she knew that the latina was aware of her presence.

A few minutes passed and a gentleman approached her.

"Excuse me miss" He said, and Brittany looked up, pretending to be startled.

"Did it hurt?"

"Hurt? What?" Brittany asked, pretending to play dumb.

"Did it hurt...when you fell from heaven? Because you look like an angel" He said, and a smirk spread across his face as he finished the pick-up line.

Brittany smiled a slow smile, before letting out a girly giggle. Glancing to the side, she saw as Santana's shoulders were particularly tense, and her eyebrows were scrunched together.

Brittany thanked him for the compliment, and he walked away, pleased.

Brittany went back to wandering her hand up and down the counter, pretending to look bored.

"A drink for you" the bartender said

Brittany looked up, pretending to be surprised. "But I didn't order anything" She said.

"A gentleman sent this for you. And said that he had never seen anyone as beautiful as you"

Brittany blushed at the compliment and consciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Thanking the bartender for the drink she pulled it towards herself, and brought it to her lips. Just as she was about to take a sip, Santana's words stopped her. "Didn't anyone tell you not to accept anything from strangers?" the latina snapped, and Brittany had to bite the inside of her cheek to not let a smile cover her face, "So? It's just a drink" Brittany said lamely, and brought it to her lips once more.

"Brittany don't. There could be something mixed in there" Santana said warningly, glaring at her.

"Artie is here to take care of me" Brittany smiled sweetly, and added, "After all, he is my date"

Santana's eyes narrowed.

"Brittany, don't" Santana warned, and Brittany glared back at the latina, challenging her. Bringing the glass to her again, she puckered her lips to take a sip.

She saw as Santana's eyes followed her move with narrowed eyes.

Santana got up from her seat and stalked over to her, Brittany quickly gulped down the sip and looked at the latina with wide eyes. What was she going to do?

Santana grabbed the drink from her hand, tipped it, and let the liquid wash down to the floor. Brittany gasped in outrage as she saw her drink now lying in a puddle on the floor.

"What the fuck Santana? why the hell did you do that?" Brittany exclaimed and Santana smirked.

"I told you not to drink it" She said smugly. Turning on her heel, she marched back to the stool, and resumed talking to the lady as if nothing had happened a few moments ago.

Brittany scowled and slowly faced the bar once more. Phase two was being put into action.

"Brittany" Someone slurred behind her, and Brittany immediately stiffened her shoulders. Artie stumbled next to her, and drunkenly leaned against the counter. He looked at her with hooded eyes and gave her a slow smile.

"Artie?" She asked, putting a slight hesitancy in her voice, "Are you drunk?"

He hiccupped and then excused himself, before answering, "Brittanyyyyy, of course not! I just had twoooo drinks" He explained, though he was slurring so much that half his words were jumbling together.

Brittany gave him a wink of appreciation for his acting skills.

Brittany pinched her nose in disgust, as she pretended that the strong smell of alcohol was offending her.

"Artie, but how will I get home?" She asked, as she looked at him concerned.

Artie smirked and leaned in close to Brittany.

He was so close that Brittany actually felt his breath washing over the side of her face and she could count every eyelash on his eye.

Brittany held her breath as he leaned in close, his eyes still hooded. He looked very drunk, even though Brittany knew he wasn't.

He put his arms on Brittany's waist, and whispered to her, though it was loud enough for Santana to hear,

"Who said we have to go home tonight?" He wiggled his eyebrows, and Brittany pretended to be scandalized.

"Artie!" She blushed, and swatted him on his arm. Artie, smiled, though he still hadn't moved away. Brittany could see that Santana was now blatantly staring at Artie and Brittany. Brittany felt a shiver pass down her spine at Santana's intense glare, and grinned up at Artie.

"Britttttanyyyyyyy did I tell you, you look sooo pretty today?" Artie said, giving her another lazy smile, his eyes half-closed, and he still hadn't moved back.

"Yeah you did" Brittany said, biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Well I think I should say it again. You look sooo pretty Brittanyyyy" Artie said, and Brittany let out a small giggle.

"Artie, you are too much" She said, swatting him on the arm.

She turned to face the counter, so her side was facing Artie, and she could see that Santana was no longer hiding the fact that this was bothering her.

However the latina's glare was fixed on Artie, who still hadn't moved away, and Brittany noted with a small tinge of satisfaction, that Santana looked like she was very close to snapping Artie's arms.

She turned her head slightly to the side, so Santana would not see her mumbling words to Artie, and whispered quietly, "almost there"

She turned to face the counter again, and looked down trying to hide the smile the was threatening to spread across her face. She bit her lip and was focusing very hard on controlling her laughter, when she felt a hand on her bare shoulder, sliding up to her hair and tucking in a strand of hair behind her ear.

Because she was so absorbed in trying to control her laughter, that she was completely startled when she felt Artie's hand on her bare shoulder, and jumped slightly in her chair, letting out a loud gasp.

Suddenly Santana was out of her chair and marching towards Brittany.

She reached there, grabbed Brittany by the elbow and tugged on it, making her stand up from the bar stool. She tugged her behind her, so that she was in between Brittany and Artie.

"Artie, I am taking Brittany home. You stay and enjoy. " Santana spoke with gritted teeth and Brittany felt a small shiver of fear and excitement run down her spine. Santana turned on her heel, grabbed Brittany's arm and marched out of there towards the entrance.

Brittany kept quiet and followed her till they reached the latina's car. Santana opened the door for her, and waited for her to get in, but Brittany stood her ground. She stared at the shorter girl, hoping that she would talk to her, but Santana was still breathing harshly, refusing to even make eye contact with her.

Was she really that angry at her?

"A-are you...mad at me?" Brittany asked hesitantly, as a tears prickled her eyes. She had hoped to get a reaction out of Santana, but she had never wished for her to be angry at her. She couldn't stand to see Santana angry at her.

Santana slammed the door shut, and advanced towards her in two steps, effectively pushing her against the car door, and trapping Brittany between her body and the car.

"What were you trying to prove in there?" Santana hissed, her face close to Brittany's, her breath washing over the side of her face. "N-nothing" Brittany said fearfully, as she looked into the deep brown eyes and saw the anger emanating from them.

"That's not true Brittany, and you blady well know it" Santana snapped at her, and Brittany flinched slightly at her harsh tone.

"Well what were you trying to prove with that girl you were chatting with?" Brittany asked defiantly.

"Nothing" Santana said simply, though her shoulders were still tense and she was still standing way too close to Brittany.

"That's not true Santana, and you blady well know it" Brittany retorted, and Santana banged a hand next to her on the car in frustration. Brittany looked at the latina and saw the hurt that was seeping into her eyes.

"Why were you with Artie?" Santana asked softly

"Because he asked me" She said.

"Do you like him"

"He is my friend"

"That's not what I meant Brittany"

"Then ask what you mean"

"Do you..." Santana trailed off.

"What?" She asked, looking at the shorter girl warily, though she knew exactly what Santana wanted to ask her.

"Do you like him, dammit!" Santana asked her, frustrated.

"No" She said, and saw as Santana's shoulders visibly relaxed and she let out a small breath of relief. the latina's eyes also showed that relief, and suddenly Santana was giving her that same look which made Brittany weak in the knees.

"Why not?" Santana whispered, and took a step closer.

"Because.." She started, not sure how to word her answer.

"Because what B?" Santana whispered, and stepped closer so her chest brushed against the blonde's. Brittany let out a shaky breath, however her gaze did not falter from the latina's.

"Because.." She said, and closed her eyes as Santana's breath washed over the side of her face. This felt so much different to when Artie was close to her. This felt right. This felt more intense. There was a mixture of feelings within Brittany that made her want to pull Santana closer, but at the same time push her away and hide her blushing face. She wanted Santana to know what she was doing to her, but at the same time wanted to keep it a secret.

Santana Lopez had made Brittany Pierce to fall for her..

"Because?" Santana asked, her nose brushing against Brittany's cheek.

"I like someone else" Brittany finally said.

Santana halted whatever she was doing, and moved her head back to look at Brittany questioningly.

"Who?" Santana asked, her eyes darkened.

Brittany smirked, and said, "Why do you want to know?"

Santana narrowed her eyes at Brittany and took a step closer, molding her body to hers. Brittany took in a sharp breath at the closeness, and looked at the latina, wondering what she was going to do next.

"How many times do I have to tell you B, just answer my damn question! Who. Is. It?" Santana bit out, and Brittany felt warmth spread inside her as she realized that the latina cared.

"Someone" She whispered to her, her sparkling eyes hooked in with deep brown ones.

"Someone who, Brittany" Santana whispered back at her, but Brittany shook her head, refusing to answer.

"Is it someone I know?" Santana asked, and Brittany nodded in response.

Santana frowned and put one hand on Brittany's waist, making Brittany's breath hitch as she felt the warmth of her hand through the material of her dress.

"Do they treat you right?" Santana asked her hesitantly, protectiveness laced in her words, and Brittany's heart gave another skip at the latina's choice of words.

"Most of the times" She whispered.

"Tell me who it is B?" Santana asked pleadingly, but Brittany shook her head again.

Santana leant in closer so her lips were ghosting over Brittany's ear. She took Brittany's hand, and brought it up to her left breast, and Brittany could feel her heart thudding hard against her hand, which was intertwined with Santana's.

"Does he make you feel like this?" She whispered, her lips brushing against Brittany's ear, her breath tickling her, and goosebumps breaking out on her skin.

Brittany swallowed hard, her lips turning dry, and her tongue darted out to moisten them.

"Yes. Only SHE does" She whispered her voice gone husky. She hoped that would be hint enough for the fiery latina, and apparently it was because Santana quickly leaned back and looked at her with questioning eyes.

Slowly realization dawned on her as Brittany continued to stare at her, each emotion nakedly shown in her eyes. A genuine smile spread across Santana's face, and her hand rose to stroke Brittany's cheek, her lips, her eyes, her jaw. Santana was memorizing every bit of her face and Brittany felt her breaths coming out in short gasps. She had closed her eyes, and she felt Santana's breath washing over the side of her face once more, as her lips were close to her ears.

Santana took her hand, intertwined their hands together once more, and brought it up to her chest. Brittany could feel how soft it felt beneath her fingers, and she could feel herself warming all over. She could also feel the hard and fast thudding of a heart beneath her fingers.

She snapped her eyes open and looked at the latina. Santana was looking at her, the smile still on her face, enjoying her reaction.

"Only you can make me feel like this B" Santana whispered, and Brittany's heart gave a jolt as she registered the words. She felt a grin spread across her face as she realized what Santana said, and the feelings of love rushed to the surface.

Unable to control herself she threw her arms around Santana's neck and hugged her hard, burying her face in Santana's chest and inhaling her scent.

Santana hugged her back tight, dropping a kiss on her forehead, and letting her hands wander up and down the blonde's back. Valentine's day was supposed to be celebrated with loved ones. And Brittany couldn't be happier that she was celebrating it with the person she loved more than anyone in this entire world.


End file.
